


Between The Lines

by SammyJak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJak/pseuds/SammyJak
Summary: A short story about when Abbey, your ordinary thirty something woman who is going about her ordinary life while avoiding the affections of her over friendly boss and telling all her  daily troubles to her only confidant that is her diary... Oh and Harry Styles and Niall Horan just happen to occasionally brighten up her day.What happens when her dreams and fears collide and she lives fantasies she never even knew she had?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad they mean the world to me! Thank you again. xx

Chapter One 

 

20th May 2017 – 7,217

Dear Tasha!

You won't believe what happened to me today?!

So, I'm just working the 12 'til 12 shift at Borders, my feet are killing, hair's a wreck. It's 9pm and Andy has already grabbed my ass three times and 'accidentally' touched my left tit twice. I'm fantasising murder plots and beach holidays in equal amounts when not only Harry-fucking-Styles walks through the door looking like a God but Niall Horan's right behind him!

You've heard of them, right? You must have I'm sure... I hope you have. X

Anyway, so I keep my cool, I keep it so good and then they just go and sit down in my zone in the booth at the back. Now it's quiet and dark and not a single person has looked twice at them, but I know I look shit and I'm ten years past their type but I have to go serve them. And wow, just wow... RL is so much better.

Harry looked straight into my eyes and even in shadow his eyes just popped and he ordered just a water but Niall, that grin, it can't be legal, wanted a beer. I definitely didn't feel like I had chip fat in my hair the way they talked to me.

I proper fan-girled in the stockroom, knocked a whole tray of baked beans off a shelf and had to scream into the self-raising to muffle the sound.

Side note, Think I really must need to get laid, it's been thirteen months next week and Craig wasn't even that good.

So, I take their drinks and they're talking with their heads real close together and laughing quietly but pull away and give me their full attention again when I get to the table, my hand shook so bloody much as I put the tray down that they nearly wore the damn drinks!

I barely remember what I said to them, something about cocktail umbrellas and alternate uses for olives, but they laughed... With me or at me I may never know!

Then fifteen minutes later I turn around and they've gone, like a dream, but they'd left a twenty-quid tip. So at least maybe I could get those shoes with the sparkly strap that I told you about now? Just don't know if I'd ever get to wear them, you know?

I wonder if you wear heels or flats? X

Ok, well, I best sleep. Talk soon, I love you xxx

 

Abbey closed her battered leather notebook and slipped it back under her bed with a frown. Pulling her knees up to her chest she rubbed her throbbing feet and for the zillionth time wished she had someone to do it for her. Turning her head, she smiled at the framed picture of the young, pretty brunette looking back at her with big blue eyes that mirrored her own before clicking off the light and letting Irish accents, green eyes and charming smiles lull her into a desperately needed sleep.

She reached out and smacked her alarm clock so hard that her palm stung yet still something was trying to wake her up, hitting it again she knocked it to the floor with a clatter only to realise it was her phone and she snatched from the bedside table with resentment. 7.36 am 'Handy Andy calling'.

"This is so not cool Andy, so very, very not cool!"

She heard him sniff, and was perfectly able to see in her mind's eye the way his tiny, turned up nose would crinkle up around his glasses. "May I remind you Abigail that I'm your boss?"

"Not at 7am..."

"Trudy has decided to leave us, you have to open up. Be there within the hour" He sniffed again before the line went dead.

Abbey stared at her phone in disbelief. "Son of a bitch mother fucker"

The keys jingled in the stiff lock as she opened the front doors to the bar and dust instantly danced in the strong beam of sunlight she let through into the otherwise dark and dismal room or her own personal hell. Stools sat on tables, clean empty glasses sat ready and waiting for another day and the slot machines sat eerily quiet, just as she had left them all. Same shit, different day.

 

21st May 2017 - 7,218

Hey Tasha,

So, fucking Andy has taken it upon himself to decide I don't need any sleep. He knows how much I need that job so just constantly takes the fucking piss because of it. I'm so fucking angry right now and today was my right tit's turn, three times. He thinks I'm an idiot. I'd be mad at Trudy for abandoning me if I wasn't so fucking jealous. I'm going to deep fry his ball sack one of these days you just mark my words! On a side note I bought the shoes on my lunch break!

So tired, love you, will be back tomorrow xxxx

P.S. No Sex Gods today to brighten up the day.

 

22nd May 2017 – 7,219

Hey Tash,

I literally have nothing to say in here today, other than I still think of you every day. I called Mum. The lawn mower broke, this takes fifteen minutes to tell me and dad no longer likes pasta.

Wish you were here, I miss you, I love you.

P.S. Oh I wore my shoes! Only to do the vacuuming in, but I wore them! (they hurt)

 

23rd May 2017 – 7.220

Hi Tasha,

I need a new life, not just a holiday, a complete new life. Both hands, both tits today, blatantly! Then Handy Andy sniff a lot just says 'oops, sorry'. Twat, He's such a creeper!

But the good news is the lawn mowers fixed, it was a fuse in the plug. Eight missed calls to give me a heart attack to tell me this. When will the woman learn to text?

Love you x

 

Bert sat hugging the last dregs of his pint, the same pint he ordered nearly an hour ago. His belly hanging over his belt and shirt buttons straining, his eyes kept flicking between his museum worthy Nokia and the door. Abbey watched as a bead of sweat swelled on his forehead before rolling down his nose, He caught it on his slightly creased pale blue sleeve and fidgeted in his seat for the tenth time.

"Bert? What's wrong?" She stood the opposite side of the bar, unnecessarily wiping the glasses for something to do in the otherwise empty bar.

"Noth-Nothing, Nothing." He checked his phone again and tugged at the buttoned up neck of his shirt.

"Bert..." Abbey began patiently. "You're lying to me, and no one likes a fibber." With a glance over her shoulder she subtly slipped his pint glass from his hand and topped it up with a wink. "Now you owe me information... Spill it!"

His smile of gratitude quivered as he shift in his seat and sipped from his glass. "Um, well, Err..."

"BERTIE! I am so sorry my love, I missed my bus and had to walk to Newport street." Heels of ill-fitting shoes clicked clumsily over the floor as a curvy older woman with short auburn curls and a mega-watt smile of warmth hurried over to Burt, all open arms of welcome. "Finally we get to meet! Oh your picture doesn't do you any justice at all!"

Bert seemed to hold his breath as he awkwardly leant into her embrace and mouthed 'blind date' to Abbey. The woman cupped his rugged, salt and peppered stubbled face in adoration and sighed. "Kind eyes, they tell me everything. Shall we get going? I think the film starts in half an hour. Let's be devils and get popcorn."

Abbey gave a thumbs up and grinned as Bert looked back at her as he was keenly led away into the sunshine outside and Abbey collected his abandoned glass from the bar as he stepped out of sight. Typical, even Bert's love life trumped hers. Then she saw the brick of a phone lying forgotten in his rush. She picked it up to go and take it to the office only to hear the door open as she turned away. "Forgot something?" She called as she turned around, only for her jaw to drop to the floor as her heart leapt to her throat. Harry Styles stood there, shades in place and hair in finger teased disarray.


	2. Chapter Two

"Did I?" His crooked grin spread over his dimpled face as he pushed his glasses up into his dark curls.

"N-No, Um, I don't think..."

"Jeez Harry don't wait for me like, eh?" Niall barrelled through the door a moment later and Harry turned his attention to him with a shrug.

"Thirsty!" He grinned as he turned back to her. "What do you recommend Abbey?"

Ohmafuck, he knew her name. Did she even tell him her name? Abbey absent-mindedly went to touch her name badge, only to remember she'd 'accidentally' left it at home today, feeling her cheeks burn and eyes sting as she forgot how to blink.

"Just a pint for me please Abs?" Niall added, slipping onto the stool occupied by Bert just minutes ago. "Can I call you Abs?"

She just nodded then made the mistake of meeting Harrys expectant gaze. Had he asked her something? He knew her name. Her name was Abbey, and he knew that.

"I'm driving, so something non-alcoholic for me please?" He prompted with a softer smile.

Right. He wanted a drink, they were in a bar and she was the barmaid and he wanted a drink... and he knew her name and had really pretty eyes.

"um, Elderflower?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure" He grinned. "I'll try anything twice"

Drinks sorted in a trance, she handed them over and stepped back.

"Alone today?" Niall asked, but both gazes waited for her answer and found her nodding loosely. The guys shared a look, then nodded over to the corner booth.

"Come sit with us." Harry invited. Abbey glanced at the door then back at them.

"Um..."

"If anyone comes in, just serve them" Harry smiled in a way that would make you give up your first born. Was she in trouble? Did she care?

They each slipped onto a bench opposite one another then looked to her expectantly to choose a seat. She looked between them like heaven and sin and chewed her lip with indecision.

"Wait!" Harry quickly jumped from his seat. "You need a drink too... Sit. I'll fetch it, what would you like? Elder-whatsit too?"

He was already behind the bar before she had chance to answer, watching him grab a bottle from the counter fridge and a glass she took her seat next to Niall as Harry made his way back to her. His lips twisted to a frown as he saw where she was sat he handed her the drink and recovered his smile.

With one eye on the door she ran a finger around the rim of the glass as the silence drew out between them, the heat of Niall's arm brushed against hers as he took a sip of his pint and she lifted her eyes and instantly locked with the shining green of Harry's and bit her lip as he smiled back at her.

"So, Abbey.... Knock-Knock-"

"NO. Harry, no, don't you dare... Abbey, do not encourage this! Do not!"

She looked between them, and Harry arched his dark brow in innocence.

"Knock-"

"DON'T!" Niall warned with a point of his finger

"-Knock?" Harry leant forwards over the table and like a magnet she felt herself move in too.

"Abs don't... I'm warnin' ya'" Niall's Irish accent drawled.

"Who's-" She turned to Niall and stuttered as she heard him groan before looking back to Harry. "-Who's there?"

"A broken pencil...." He smirked as she heard Niall curse under his breath.

"Um, a broken pencil who?..."

Both boys said in unison. "Never mind, it's pointless!"

"Heyyy!!...." Harry objected to Niall hijacking his glory.

It took her a second before the punch line clicked, she tried to hold back her giggle and to her horror she snorted which sent all three of them into hysterics as she buried her burning face in her hands.

"I love a lady, me." Niall said through his laughter and without thinking Abbey did her trade mark move and flipped him off but to her surprise Niall grabbed a hold of her hand, pulled it to his lips and bit it gently. It should have been weird, she should have reacted but that nip quickly travelled straight from her finger down to somewhere far, far different. Jaw slack she quickly recovered as he sucked it wetly, letting it pop loudly from his mouth.

"Ewe! That's just... Boy germs!" She reached to wipe it on Niall's shirt but he dodged and caught her wrist, his hand easily wrapping around her arm, gentle and firm, she gave a shriek as they both fell into laughter and wrestled over her 'boy germ' coated finger. Abbey's other wrist at some point being caught and the giggles dying in breathlessness as she found herself pinned to the seat of the booth.

Harry cleared his throat from the opposite side and both Niall and Abbey's attention snapped to him. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she realised she literally had Niall between her thighs in the very public place she worked, with Harry sat watching over his glass of Elderflower soda. Casual, everyday stuff. Not.

Looking back up at Niall she didn't see embarrassment there, but a smirk of amusement lighting his fine stubbled face as he locked eyes with Harry.

Harry coughed again and looked around the bar before seeming to find what he was looking for. "Err, I'm um, I need a wee. Be back in a few." He shuffled out from behind the table and Abbey watched upside down as his long strides quickly carried him away leaving Abbey and Niall alone. She wiggled her fingers, her hands still firmly in his grasp and his weight in all the right places as she looked up at him and smiled curiously.

"Well-" Niall shifted his hips just slightly and Abbey had to suck back her breath to stop a moan. This was wanton embarrassment right here, she must remember to buy batteries on the way home for Monty, her much trusted and used vibrator. "-Now that I've got ya' What should I be doin' with ya'?"

As her mind screamed a thousand suggestions and her favourite place a million more her lips provided nothing but a pathetic whimper making Niall's smile crinkle his eyes as they danced with silent laughter and fondness.

"Should I let ya' go?"

Abbeys head shook without conscious thought for it to do so and as his amusement grew and body shook gently against her with his laughter she was dangerously close to embarrassing herself and found herself thankful she didn't have a penis as evidence.

His voice dropped and took on a husky tone as his accent seemed to thicken, his thumbs doing the most surprisingly erotic thing of massaging her throbbing pulse points of her wrists and she had to stop her hips from rolling the same rhythm as he practically whispered. "Then what should I do?..."

Just as she was about to tell him exactly what he should do and to be damned with the job, unlocked door and Harry in the bathroom, the front door opened with the annoying jingle of that little brass bell.

Niall instantly released her and sat up, her eyes glancing to him back to looking ever the angel as her body cried out missing him with cold abandonment to take in the upside-down vision of a very complexed Bert who was obviously trying to figure out why she was flat on her back in the booth. Must not kill Bert...

"You Ok Bert?" She awkwardly tried to get up, losing the fight for grace and rather resembling a land beached fish before Niall graciously assisted and helped her right herself. Pushing her hair from her face she plastered on her best customer service smile and waited as the deep furrow between Bert's eyes oh so slowly softened as he tried to recover from his confusion.

"I left my phone..."

"Yes, yes you did." She quickly stood, legs not quite working as they should and having to grip the edge of the bar a little tighter as she made her way behind it to hand him back his phone just as his date appeared in the doorway, arms folded over her chest with a surly reddened face as Harry emerged through the bathroom door with the car keys hanging from his hand.

"Niall, we gotta go." He waved his own phone as if in explanation and Niall instantly stood and downed the dregs of his pint and with a wave from each of them the door closed and reality returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I hope you like it! xxx


	3. Chapter Three

24th May 2017 – 7.221

Well Tasha,

I've not even left the bar yet, I just finished closing up but just had to get this down on paper.

But how do I start on what happened today? It was probably the sexiest, most erotic, hottest experiences I've had in decade, which is really pitiful considering I didn't even get a kiss out of it!

I've stolen the batteries from the remote in the bar for Monty later and..........TBC x

Her pen paused as the door rattled from someone outside trying to open it. Slipping from the barstool, she tucked her diary back into her bag and tentatively made her way through the pub. Reaching the door she dug her confidence up from the tips of her toes and sang out "Sorry we're closed!" and silently bit back the desire to add 'so fuck off home you desperate piss head' and hoped they'd leave soon before she had to go catch her bus.

"It's Harry."

She ripped a nail from releasing the latch of the door so quickly, peering through the crack she hadn't realised it had started to rain. Harry's curls now clung flush to his face and neck and she watched helplessly as a single drop ran down the length of his nose before he caught it between his pink lips.

"It's, um, raining. Can I come in?"

Shit. She opened the door, not even caring as he left wet footprints on her freshly mopped floor.

As he shook out his hair he looked around before his eyes fell on her, she hadn't appreciated how tall he was before now. She tipped her chin to meet his gaze as she waited for the trademark smile to put her at ease. But it didn't come.

"Umm... Yeah," He stepped away and flipped the latch of the door, locking them in before he came back to her. "So..."

"You ok?"

"Yeah-yeah... Just... You really into Niall?"

Abbey blinked. "Niall?... Has he sent you-"

"No. No" he waved her off, "Just earlier, you two looked... tight you know? Sparks? And well he's my friend and everything, which I guess is the reason I just stood out in a down pour for ten minutes before knocking on the door." He swept a bead of water from his eyes and pushed back his now jet-black hair.

Abbey just stared up at him, clueless to his rambles but despite his height and her confusing the lost look on his face just made her want to hug him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes- No, I mean I am, but, do you definitely want Niall?"

Abbey gave a burst of laughter. "I think that's a moot point... It's not even an option. He was just fooling about. You guys are really sweet and cool and-"

"Not an option? You have a boyfriend or..."

"No. But he is Niall-fucking-Horan, super global mega rock star and I'm just Abbey, waitress at Borders that doesn't even have a cat to go home to."

"Firstly, I think his middle names James. Secondly, I don't think 'just' Abbey is anything not to be celebrated. In fact, I think you being just Abbey is pretty amazing actually." He gave a shrug like he hadn't just said one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her and brushed another stray drop of rain from his cheek.

"Um..." She made the mistake of dropping her eyes from his and looking at his chest. Hlis jacket wasn't fastened and his shirt was plastered to his wet skin, the wing tips of swallows visible from beneath his collar and the faint outline of a butterfly showing through the now transparent fabric. "I..."

"Shit, sorry, you do want him don't you and I'm just making myself look an arse for trying..."

"Trying?! What are you... trying exactly?"

"To- To ask you out or something... there's a party, more a gathering, on the 27th. It's a private plus one thing... I figured it'd be pretty boring, but I can't get out of it and I think if you were there with me, it definitely wouldn't be boring."

Half way through his explanation Abbey had started subtly glancing around for the hidden cameras but as his invitation came to a close she found him looking down at her with such earnest honesty she had to actually consider this was for real.

"Me?"

"You." There was the hint of the smile she already had come to miss.

"Me."

"Definitely you." Harry pursed his lips and nodded.

"Oh."

"Yep. So, I mean, it's cool if not, well no, not cool for me, but I'd get it and..." His hands cut through the air as is if they conducted the orchestra of his words.

"Yes." She interrupted.

"Yes?" He cocked his head, lines pinching beneath his brow in confusion.

"Yes!" She laughed softly.

"Yes, it's not cool or yes you'll..." His hands poised midair, frozen with uncertainty.

"Yes, I'll do the thingy with you!" She laughed more.

Harry's lips quipped as he battled a grin. "Do the thingy?"

Abbey felt the heat scorch her cheeks and moved to playfully swat him on the arm, but laughing he quickly dodged the strike and captured her hand in his, linking their fingers and lifting her knuckles to his lips for a kiss. "Sorry, you're just too cute not to tease" Her toes curled and everywhere lit up like a torch as she became aware of a very real fear she was quite possibly drooling.

"Err... Cute?"

"Cute."

"Me?"

"You. Now let's not start this again" He laughed with a shake of his head. "Um, are you done here?" He looked around once more, their fingers still locked and his thumb stroking over the back of her hand.

"Done?" She blinked up at him, he had a really pretty profile, his jaw line was very... jawy and manly and...

"I mean are you good to go home?" He looked back her. Eyes and he had really pretty eyes too.

Home?... Home! "Shit, my bus!" She went to try to take her hand from his to pull her phone from her pocket but his fingers tightened enough to stop her, giving her a moment's pause of omg before she used her free hand to check the time. She had five minutes, if she ran, she'd make it. "I have to go." She reached for the door but he still didn't release her.

"I'll drive you, it's pouring out there" Before she had a chance to differ he had unlocked the door and the rain seemed to have grown even heavier and came lashing in, getting rid of even the smallest doubts she had about not accepting his offer. He grimaced up at the low, cloud burdened sky no moon or star visible beyond it and looked back to her. "You have a jacket?" She shook her head no and then remembered her bag abandoned by the bar and practically prized their hands apart before she jogged back to fetch it, punched in the alarm code and ushered him out to the screeching demands of the beeps. As she turned to lock the door, the key sticking like always in the well-worn lock and as rain pelted her back she suddenly felt a warmth and weight over her shoulders that she realised was Harry's coat, her head swam with the smell of him and he reached around to help her with the lock.

A flash of headlights beckoned her to his car as he pressed the key fob in his hand and gently hurried her over to a sleek black Audi the other side of the car park. The long sleeved white shirt did nothing to protect him from the elements and as saturated as it was she could see every inch of his tattoos and torso, he looked freezing yet he insisted on opening her door for her.

"You're soaked..."

"I'm fine! Here, get in." He ushered her down onto his plush leather passenger seat and jogged around to take the wheel. The warmth and comfort of the car felt like a sanctuary as the noise of the rain hammering down on the roof nearly drown out the gentle purr of the engine as he started it up.

She was never any good at directions and as she hugged the coat around her and the windscreen wipers did battle so they could see their way they crawled through the maze of streets until home finally faced her and they slowed to a stop. Abbey sat there, frozen to her seat as the rain started to ease a little. Did she just go inside? Was she meant to ask him in? Did she want to ask him in? What would happen if she asked him in? What did she want to happen if she asked him in?

"You don't have to ask me in. But I would really like to give you my number, if that's ok?"

"You don't want to come in?"

"Um, I don't know... I don't think I should come in."

"You don't?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know!!"

"I'm not coming in."

"Why?"

Harry raised his eyes to heaven and shook his head in exasperation, "Because... I don't trust myself and you're not sure... and I don't want to mess this up."

Abbey opened her mouth to protest but he was already out of his door and opening hers.

"I'll walk you to your door."

The rain was nothing compared to what it was, a sliver of moon now visible above through the fast-moving streaks of inky clouds as the drizzle clung to them. Harry fell into step beside her and caught her hand, entwining their little fingers as they made the way to her door. The porch light beckoned them and they had to jump the puddle that had settled at the bottom of the path to her front yard but his hand never slipped from hers. As she looked back laughing her breath caught at the way he was looking at her. Laughter long forgotten she tried to read his expression as he watched her lips. He snaked his free arm around her back and gathered her up against him, feeling the wall of heat through his still wet clothes she reached to the tips of her toes to instinctively feel more of him before he brought his lips tenderly down to hers. The kiss was simple, it didn't push or ask for more than it was yet it meant everything. Soft, appreciative worship that made her feel the most beautiful girl in world.

His lips fell away and he caught her with a chuckle as she fell into him trying to follow the chase of his lips before she begrudgingly opened her eyes.

"Time for me to say goodnight."

Harry reached around to her back pocket where she kept her phone, fingertips lightly brushing her ass made her clench her fists to fight the desire to touch him again. He deftly went to work punching something into her phone, the light from the screen defining his cheek bones as if he was stood on a catwalk not her front doorstep. He handed it back to her, "My number, call any time, oh and if I call you it will show up withheld, just a caution from the job." He frowned and shrugged a little. "But..." he reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. "Take a risk and answer anyway?"

Abbey bit her lip that still sang from the touch of his and nodded, she felt sixteen again. Except she was pretty sure she didn't have these kinds of thoughts when she was sixteen.

"Open your door, I want to see you inside before I go."

He lent his shoulder on the wall, hands in his pockets and dimples in his cheek, looking like the angel and the devil all in one very nice package.

Oh fuck, she really didn't want him to go.... She blinked back up at him and his shoulders gently shake with his silent laughter. "Good night Abbey" He pushed off the wall and started walking back down the path, looking over his shoulder, pointedly arching his brow. "Keys." He urged with a jab of his finger. She dug deep in her bag until she found them and slipped them into the lock, glancing at him one last time, he blew her a kiss as she shut the door and sank to the floor with a sigh.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading! Do you like it?? xx

24th May 2017 – 7,221 part two!

Tasha!!

That was Harry! Just Harry, coming to ask me out you know? Just casual stuff...oh and drive me home, and walk me to my door... and flippin' kiss me on door step! Nothing unusual.... Ugh... I'm... No words!

No words except I wish you were here. How can it be 7,221 days since you left... since I used to watch you getting all dressed up for boys, telling me about them but as hard as I tried I never really understood. Now I understand and I miss every chat we've never had!

I love you, I miss you, be safe wherever you are xxx

She stepped off the bus, having hardly slept but feeling more invigorated than she had in longer than she could remember. This wasn't groundhog day, this felt like life. All night she had replayed the events of yesterday until she finally fell asleep to an alternate world of lips and hands and eyes and touches, tossing and turning until her alarm had shattered her illusions. For her to remember with a glance at his coat draped over the chair in her room that the reality was just as sweet.

"Good morning!" A guy with short brown hair and a round rosy face greeted her cheerfully as she passed him, her answering smile was equally as happy. "Morning!"

"It's Abbey, right?" She slowed her steps in slight confusion before deciding he was obviously a customer and just nodded and grinned again before carrying on to the pub.

She smiled to herself as she stepped over the lingering puddles and the thoughts they stirred up and made her way across the car park. Even the sight of work looming ahead couldn't spoil her mood today.

"Abbey!"

She spun on her heel in the gravel to face the voice but already knew it. The Irish accent had treacherously helped haunt her dreams last night.

"Niall?"

"Yeah, was hopin' 'd catch ya' The weird guy said you started at eleven."

Abbey's laugh was answered by the crinkles of Niall's eyes as he smiled back. "That'd be my boss, Andy."

"That don't stop him being a bit creepy, though does it?"

"You have no idea just how much." She nodded.

"Ah, well, this might be a bit awkward and all but, I was kinda worried and hoping I'd not come on a bit too strong yesterday. I dunno, I dunno what came over me t' be honest with you. I just, well you just came over me I guess. You're a really great girl and it's not often you find people that are real with you and you make me laugh and well you've got a crackin' ass and your legs..."

Abbey bust up laughing.

"Yeah that laugh... And don't even get me started on the smile it's just amazing" He laughed with her. "So, if I did, I'm sorry. If I didn't I'm really, really not."

"Ohhh shit, you're serious... Well, erm you didn't... I, I liked it... I mean, it was fine, just fine... Err, have you talked to Harry at all?"

"Harry? Yeah, well yesterday in the car like, he was the one that said I'd gone too far and maybe made an ass outta myself"

"Oh."

"Yeah, but you're cool with it and all... I'm cool with it. Shame we got interrupted to be honest with ya..."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded as she watched Niall glance around him, doing the same she couldn't see anything or anyone other than a single car parked up the street. Taking her by surprise he took a hold of her elbow and carefully led her around the corner of the building.

The rough bricks gently grazed the backs of her arms as he penned her in against the wall. Hands either side of her shoulders, his arms outstretched. His eyes pinned her to the spot, rendering her mind silent as all whispers of anything else slipped away and she licked her lips.

"You've gone all quiet on me now..." Niall smiled, "bit like when I had you in that booth." He leaned closer and she felt the buckle of his belt press against her belly. His thigh pressing with the lightest touch between her own and for once she was grateful Andy insisted she wore skirts for work as it rode up around his leg and she became aware that the soft moan she heard was hers.

She gripped his shoulders as her breaths grew deeper, her short nails biting into him as he looked down between them. The slight rocking movement of his thigh becoming all the more deliberate as he stepped into her and she felt his muscles tense against the growing dull ache between her legs. Her hair fell around her face and she welcomed the shield to hide behind, her cheeks crimson with both arousal and embarrassment as she gasped aloud at the feel of his hot breath ghosting over the length and curve of her neck and he began to rock against her.

"Oh Abs, this wasn't what I had in mind, but I sure as hell think this is a better plan." She felt every word he spoke as his lips tickled against her skin and her fingers balled into fists in his shirt.

"Wh-what? What?"

His laughter shook softly against her, and he nuzzled her hair with affection.

"I was just meaning to ask you to a friend's get together, in a coupl'a days, 27th o' May I think. It's something I can't get out of but I gotta bring a date. What d'ya reckon?"

Ohhh shit. "Um," She pushed the hair back from her face. "I..."

Before she could say another word Niall's lips crashed down on hers, hard and fast, her lips yielding to the unrelenting determination of Niall's as his body crushed her against the wall in all the best ways possible. Her arms slipped around his neck as her fingertips traced the short hair at his nape unable to stop herself she whimpered into his mouth. He ground his thigh into her and he didn't hesitate in seizing the opportunity to claim her kiss completely, the tip of his tongue coaxing her for more and her mind drowning with the taste of him.

Cool air hit the cheeks of her ass as Niall hitched up her skirt, eager hands palming her as she tried to remember what knickers she had put on this morning, at the same time as remembering how to breathe.

As his mouth moved to her neck, her head dropped back to the bricks with a bump that probably should have hurt, but didn't. Who was she? She did not do this sort of thing.

"Abigail?..." The voice carried from the left and Niall's body ripped away from her, correcting her skirt in the same move as they turned to see Andy stood at the corner.


	5. Chapter Five

Niall cleared his throat into his fist, eyes dancing with awkward humour as he looked between them both.

"May I have my barmaid back if you've quite finished with her please?"

"Well actually, now ya mention it, I hadn't quite, no..." Niall couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice as he replied, Andy simply folded his arms over his chest, the tips of his ears turning red like they always did when he was getting angry.

Niall turned his attention back to her, "I'll give you my number, but just to warn you if I call it will be a withheld number."

That's not awkward then.

Taking her phone, he did as he said before handing it back. "I'll call ya soon."

He threw her a wink as he walked away, patting Andy's shoulder on his way past and chuckling. A moment later his car could be heard driving away.

Abbey's breathing was still to slow down and her mind felt like it was jet lagged as she smoothed down her hair.

"Sorry Andy, just um, got held up..."

"Held up against the wall. I know. I saw."

Her blush scorched her cheeks and neck and with what she hoped was a coy smile she moved to walk past him and get to work, but she gasped in surprised as his hand suddenly reached out and snatched her upper arm tightly to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was quite, too quiet and eerily calm.

"Um... I need to start work?" She tried to keep walking, but his fingers only bit harder into his hold on her.

"I think we're past that now, don't you?" 

"What do you mean?" He was seriously getting weirder by the day.

"I mean, you're already fifteen minutes late Abigail. I'm shocked, I really didn't think you were 'that' kind of girl." He sniffed, wrinkling his nose with the effort. Abbey noted idly his hairline was seriously receding these days.

"Well, I'm sorry I disappointed you, I'll make it up at the end of my shift." Andy's continued hold on her arm, was beginning to piss her off not to mention the anxious flutter in the pit of her stomach that she was refusing to acknowledge, she refused to be intimidated by this creep-fest.

"I wouldn't say disappointed, exactly." His grip tightened further, his fingers pinching and twisting at her skin as he started to guide her back. "And how about making it up to me right now? Jobs are pretty hard to come by and I know how much you need this one... I turn a blind eye to your gross misconduct and you be nice to me, only fair, don't you think?"

Her back hit the wall for a second time that morning, but this time it did hurt, the breath rushing from her lungs from the force and she definitely didn't like it. His short ragged nails scored into her skin as he kicked her feet apart with his over polished loafers and lent into her. "Now, this is what you like isn't it?" His stale breath rolled over her and she turned her head to avoid the stench the best she could.

Her brain was struggling to make sense for all new reasons and her heart began to hammer as she tried to escape his grasp and failed.

"Andy, Andy this is NOT going to happen. You need to let me go."

"Don't play hard to get now, I've just seen how easy you are. Quite a show..." He quickly reached beneath her skirt and tried to tug down her panties.

"Wha-NO!" Abbey reached down to stop him. But he smacked her hand away and her knickers ripped in his hand as he gave a sadistic chuckle of delight. "Too easy, just like their owner. Family trait?"

This was not fucking happening to her.

She lashed out any way she could, his feet were between hers and he quickly caught her wrists in his hands. "Don't make me angry Abigail." His voice was a growl and as she met his eyes she realised she didn't know him at all, after all these years. Handy Andy wasn't just some snivelling, clumsy joke.

She stilled, her mind catching up as her adrenaline pumped, this was real and she needed to think fast.

"Finished?"

"Please don't Andy... Please?" Oh God, was she crying? She felt the fat tears roll down her face and tasted the salt on her lips.

"You have taunted me for years Abigail, this is your fault. You're a cock tease. Look at the Irish guy. You drive us to it, make us crazy and then don't put out. Time you were taught a lesson. I'm tired of imagining you, I want the reality now."

She sucked in a breath and prepared to do what all good heroines do in bad situations and scream with all her might for help. "HEL-" his hand slapped over her mouth so hard her skull ricocheted off the wall behind her making her see stars. She was sure she'd have crumpled to the floor if he'd not been pinning her up.

"Do that again you little whore and see what I do. This is going to happen, you deserve it to happen and I deserve it to happen, so stop playing games."

He reached out to grasp her face, hard, pinching her jaw with his hand as he forced a kiss to her lips. Her every instinct said to fight him but she knew she needed to be smarter than that. She forced herself to relax, to let his wet lips mould and slide over hers and let the tension leave her muscles.

He pulled back, looking pleased with himself. "See? You can be nice..." His grip on her face relaxed and he leant in to kiss her again. Abbey counted to ten in her head as she felt his clumsy hands fumble over her as she felt his erection dig into her hip. She forced her hand to move over his chest, cringing as she heard him moan. She ran her hand gently up his arm, moving as if she was going to link fingers with him but instead quickly took a hold of his little finger and pulled it back as hard as she could until felt it pop from the socket and he screamed in agony. Seizing her opportunity, she brought her knee up sharply into his nuts and he doubled over with a gurgled grunt. With her adrenaline pumping, she brought back her fist and punched him with all her strength straight in the nose, blood instantly splattering down his face with a crunch. She ran, faster than she knew she ever could, clutching her now throbbing hand because as it turned out punching people really fucking hurt.

Rounding the corner, she saw her bus approaching the stop and her legs managed to pump faster still until she barrelled through the doors much to the shock of the driver.

She was still shaking as she got home and locked the door behind her, checking three times it was locked and drew her curtains. She sank to the floor, her hand throbbing and head aching she took out her diary and pen. Abbey stared at the blank page with no clue how to tell Tasha about this, as tear drops fell on the pages and made the ink run, she threw the book to the floor and went to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying. Thank you to my friend Abbey for inspiring and beta reading.


	6. Chapter Six

Abbey's heart stuttered as she heard knocking from downstairs, her eyes flying open as she tried to make sense of her reason to panic.

...Andy. She had last seen the time at 4.52 she checked her phone for what time it was now, 7.14 am, six calls from withheld numbers, 2 calls from Andy, 7 calls from numbers she didn't know and 2 from Trudy not to mention endless texts and voicemail's... What the-... Had the apocalypse happened in the last two and a half hours?

Another knock came, more insistent than the last, followed by a disembodied voice calling through the letterbox "Miss Miller, is Harry or Niall with you? Do they know about each other? Will you press charges against your boss? Miss Miller open the door, we can make you a wealthy girl with your story. It's Trevor Colt from The Daily Post."

Abbey sat up straight, her mind trying to make any sense of what she was hearing. Why would a journalist be at her door? She looked again at her phone, opening the first text she came to. Trudy wrote, 'OMG, Abbey, saw all over the net abt Andy. He hit on me 2 but not that bad! R U OK? Also soz but gotta ask, WTF is up wiv u & the 1D guys?! Text me asap!! X"

Saw all over the internet?... Her thumbs quickly went to work over the screen of her phone, what should she type in? Eventually plumping for just her name, she waited for the page to load and nearly dropped her phone. There were photos, some of her and Harry, kissing outside her house, others of her and Niall and she cringed at the sight of them up against the wall and finally Andy.

Abbey scrolled through the headlines, ranging from "Any Direction Girl Packs Punch" to "What a HORan, no Style waitress, KO's boss!" moving down the page she covered her mouth as her blood ran cold at the comments the readers had left in their wake. She could very well be the most hated woman in Britain right now.... Nope, the one saying she was an "ugly whore" was from Connecticut, USA. Ooh and that one calling her a "Billige Nutte" was from Hamburg... and "Faccia di culo" from some chick in Turin, Italy and... well, wow she could apparently upgrade herself to the most hated woman in the world. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Her phone rang and vibrated in her hand, startling her out of her shock. 'Withheld number' She bit her lip so hard she nearly made it bleed. Well, hello phone call Russian roulette. Was it Harry? Was it Niall? Was it the press? Did she even want to talk to any of them? The phone fell silent and still again, then a moment later a voicemail notification blared out. Tentatively she brought the phone to her ear and listened.

"Hey. It's, um, Harry. Niall's here too..." Abbey could hear Niall call 'Hello' in the distance before Harry carried on. "I mean, where do we start? Obviously, there's stuff to talk about but, more importantly you need our help so we're sending a car in about five minutes."

The message cut off, it wasn't an offer or invitation, it was a fact. Five minutes. She stood up and glimpsed in the mirror and the sight was even scarier than normal. She quickly went to battle with a hair brush and concealer to try to hide the dark rings of little sleep from under her eyes. She pulled on some jeans and a vest top just as she heard a car and shouting from outside. Carefully peeling back the curtain a crack, she peered out. There was a sleek black Audi with tinted windows at the end of her garden path and a guy with a shaven head, and arms as thick as her waist, marching towards a scattering of men outside her door that were half his size.

"Move along now fellas." The deep voice rumbled as he shooed them away like vermin. Abbey couldn't hear their reply but the mountain of a man's voice grew firmer. "No, MOVE along!...Yeah well get a proper job!... Yeah, I'd say this is a proper job, better than being a parasite, now are you moving or am I moving you?"

A fist pounded the door three times, it wasn't a request to answer it was a demand as the door rattled in its frame.

"Miss Miller, I've been sent to collect you."

He wasn't to be argued with and to be honest, judging on the gathering outside her house, she didn't think she had any option any way.

Grabbing a hoodie, she slipped it on and pulled the hood as low over her face as possible, slipping on her imitation converse she started to creep down the stairs on jelly legs and nearly jumped out of her skin as he knocked again, making the door visibly shake.

"Miss Miller, time to go!"

Taking the last tentative steps to the door, she slipped her bag over her shoulder and sucked in a deep heavy breath and released the deadbolt. 

Opening the door but keeping the chain on she craned her neck to stare up at the man that seemed as broad as she was tall. His face was set in surly stone, and she was only just able to make out the faint outline of his eyes beyond the dark shades.

"How do I know it's safe? No offence, but, you kinda look like the Terminator and that didn't go well for anybody, did it?"

With a grunt that sounded more like a growl, he dug deep into his inside pocket and pulled out a phone that was lost within his mammoth hand and started prodding the screen with his equally large finger. Lifting the phone to his ear he mumbled something about confirmation before thrusting the phone at her to take and she took it tentatively.

"Hello?"

"Abbey," She instantly relaxed at the recognition of that Irish accent. "it's ok. Dave's with us. You can trust him. We'll see you in a minute ok?"

Handing back the phone, she undid the chain and stepped out and was instantly engulfed by Dave's chest as he huddled her against him and marched her to the car, shielding her from the jeers and shouts from the handful of paparazzi as she heard the frantic clicking of cameras and sincerely hoped they weren't taking pictures of her arse.

As the car door closed, it muted the heckles and she looked out through the protection of the tinted windows to meet the eyes of the guy she had met near the bus stop the day before... That son of a bitch! She instinctively reached for the door handle to let him know exactly what she thought of him. He not only followed her and plastered her life all over his horror comic, he also stood by and took photos of her while Andy tried to...

"That's locked Miss Miller. I'd really not go out there if I were you." She looked up to the front of the car to find Dave wasn't alone, there was a driver. Equally as huge, but with a kinder face, short cropped hair and deep chocolate eyes that smiled when he did. He had a twang of an American accent and a calming air about him that found her settling back into her seat as the car started to roll away.

Soon she was lost back in anonymity among the traffic as it grew heavier and slower as they crept their way deeper into the city within the stop and start flow of cars, buses and taxis.

Abbey was away with her thoughts, memories of the days before, good and bad. A whirlwind of confusion and uncertainty for anything that was to come. Where was she going and what would the reception be? She really didn't know if she had another fight in her right now.

The car suddenly left the bustling stream to quickly turn down a side street of tall, multi storey, red brick houses with portico entrances, stone steps, railings and uniform black gloss doors. The car slowed to a stop in front of one in particular and Dave held open the door for her. Feeling like a princess she stepped out and glanced up and down the otherwise deserted street.

"You'll be perfectly safe here Miss Miller." He assured her in his deep monotone. But as she squinted up at the top windows, seeing the blind twitch and a flash of dark curls beyond it, she had to wonder if that was entirely true.

He pressed a button on the panel by the door and a moment later there was a soft click of the door unlocking, Dave pushed the door open in invitation for her to enter and as she did he stepped back.

"Wait..." Abbey hesitated, looking back at him in confusion. "Are you leaving?"

He simply nodded, his foot poised on the step below. He seemed about to walk away when he paused and turned back. "But..." The corners of his mouth twitched before he added in a perfect impersonation. "I'll be back." Abbey blinked, wanting to laugh but too bemused to muster the coordination as he walked away to the car. Closing the door, she finally released a bubble of a giggle until she became aware of a pair of pointy toed suede boots at the top of the stairs. Show time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! xx


	7. Chapter Seven

The steps were slow, almost cautious as they descended towards her, perfectly fitting black skinny jeans, ripped at the knee, that stretched around his thighs as they flexed with each move lower. His heavily ringed hand slid along the banister and as the white casual t-shirt hung from all the crucial places, bunching around the buckle of his belt she had to force her eyes to his to try to read his mood.

His lips were set in a frown and his wide, green eyes seemed too big for his face as they drown in sympathy.

"Abbey? Are you ok? Were you just crying?"

She shook her head. "No, um, Dave just made a funny joke..."

Harry gave her a look like she had just told him the earth was flat but he carried on his way to the foot of the stairs. "Dave did?" His curls were pushed back from his face by a redundant pair of sunglasses.

"Yeah... He pretended to be Arnie, from Terminator... 'cause of something I said earlier... I... it doesn't matter."

Harry smiled softly. "Well, I guess you just bring out the best in everyone don't you?..." Then a thought ghost over his face. "Well, almost everyone any way." He reached out to gently brush his hands down the length of her arms in reassurance. "Are you ok? How are you?"

Abbey instantly went to the autopilot of "I'm fine, thank you."

His hands having reached hers, he squeezed her fingers, urging her for the truth as his all knowing gaze implored her to open up.

Her shoulders instantly dropped as she gave up her fight. "Well, no, I've had better days..."

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry about the press, we had no idea we were being followed. I'm sorry you've been dragged into this... But we can fix it. I promise... And that guy, your boss..." he reached out with a gentle nudge of his finger to lift her chin to fix her gaze with his. His eyes the most serious she had ever seen them gave the definite message no bullshit answer would be tolerated. "Did he... hurt you?"

Abbey shook her head, making the crook of his finger caress her chin. "No, I mean... A little, but, I think I broke his nose... so, evens..." She shrugged and tried to smile but she felt her lips quiver and her eyes sting and swallowed hard to fight it.

"Abbey, you don't always have to be so tough..."

She saw such empathy and sincerity held in his face she had to lift her eyes to the heavens to escape before she lost it completely. She had cried enough over the last 24 hours, she didn't do crying. Abbey learned a long time ago that it didn't fix things, it just made you snotty. She stamped her foot in temper at herself. "I- I do though... I only have me."

"Not true."

"True."

"Niall hates himself for leaving you there with him, he thinks you must blame him..."

"It's not his fault Handy Andy is a raging perverted dick head, is it?" She blinked fast to try peter out the threatening tears, but all battle was lost as Harry pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. Abbey's entire being felt like it was wrapped in his embrace as she sagged into him and he kissed her head and nuzzled his cheek against her hair, whispering sentiments she felt more than heard.

"He scared me..."

"I'm sure he did baby..." He stroked her hair with such affection she had to bury her face in his shirt.

"I don't do scared... I don't do weak..." Her cracked voice was muffled against his shoulder.

"Being scared isn't weakness, being scared is just things just telling you it's time to face a challenge. I'm sorry you had to face that, but I've got you now ok?" He pulled away, gently cradling her face in both his hands as he studied her and the mess she must look. His thumbs carefully brushed across her cheeks to sweep away her tears. "Let's go upstairs... Nialls on pins waiting to see you."

Taking a hold of her hand he lead her back up the stairs he just came from. There were doors everywhere but he led her around to large open plan room with the biggest sofa she had ever seen, polished floor boards and cream rugs. All were neutral and was a stark contrast to the large, colourful and bold, abstract art hanging around the walls. Niall jumped to his feet as she entered and carefully set down the guitar he had been holding against the arm or the couch.

"Aww Hell, Abs... You look like shit"

"Nice Niall..." Harry admonished, "Abbey, you don't look like shit, you just look upset. I'll get you a tissue.... Should I make you tea? Coffee?"

"Tea...please? Milk, the colour of He-Man and no sugar... please, thank you... If that's ok?"

Harry grinned and saluted. "On it. I'll be back in a minute." And he gave Niall a pointed look as he slipped quietly out.

"I didn't mean 'shit'... I just meant... well you're still hot and that like... but just..." he gestured explosively with his hands to his eyes. "...Puffy."

"Niall! Stop talking!" Harry called from whatever room he'd disappeared to.

Niall ruffled his hair and blew out his cheeks as he stood awkwardly staring at her.

"I'm sorry I left ya.... Idiot thing t' do... just thought, y'know... I should get out the way so you could get to work... I'd no idea..."

She crossed the room to him, carefully pulling his hands out of his hair and holding them in hers. "Niall, you couldn't have known... Leaving made sense. I was meant to be starting work, ok?"

"If I'd known, If I'd been there I'd..."

"Stop. I know. But, I'm good ok, I'm fine."

He studied the grazed knuckles of the hand she had used to punch Andy and frowned before gently kissing the cuts. "I should have stayed."

Abbey was about to reassure him again as Harry walked back in, carrying a tray with a variety of things. Stopping in his tracks at the sight of them, she noted his t-shirt was still wet from her tears and you could make out the detail of the swallow etched on his skin beneath.

Niall's thumb stroked the palm of her injured hand before letting her go and stepping back. Harry set down his tray, his eyes flickering with annoyance at Niall before smiling at Abbey. "He-Man tea..." He gestured, like a show man, to a mug filled nearly to the brim. "And... I thought this was better than tissues." On the tray were two pristine white flannels and a bowl of water. Harry led her to a seat and sat down beside her before carefully wetting the corner of one of the flannels and tenderly started to wash her face. The warm water felt good, and her initial tension at the intimacy quickly faded away to relaxation. Her eyes were closed and Abbey heard him moisten the towel again and carry on, his free hand cupped her chin and she rested on the support gratefully. Only vaguely able to muster up the slightest concern he was washing off the small trace of makeup she had worn.

"Harry, can we talk a minute please?"

Abbey opened her eyes to see Niall stood over them, arms crossed over his chest and the outline of surprisingly defined biceps straining beneath his black t-shirt, as Harry's hand paused on her cheek and looked up at him.

Niall shrugged his head towards what she assumed to be the kitchen and Harry slowly set down the cloth and handed Abbey the mug of tea.

"We'll be back in a minute, just, um, try to relax."

Abbey sat alone, her steaming mug of tea poised inches from her lips as she stared at the closed door. All silent except the hum of muted conversation from the other side of the wall.

Her toes curled with the fight of curiosity, her legs bouncing, desperately wanting to walk the few short paces it'd take to listen through the door. Abbey turned the mug within her hands and stared into the mini waves it made in her tea but the slamming of something from the other room found her on her feet.

She set down her cup and was at the door before she could second guess herself.

"'Don't hit on her', you said, 'not the time!' Then there you go with ya' fucking Don Juan routine with ya' little washing her face thingy!"

"That wasn't hitting on..."

"Bull-fucking-shit it wasn't..."

"And what about you? Holding her hand, kissing her knuckles!"

"I was being nice Harry... Not everything has to be about chasing skirt y'know?"

"Fuck you! I'm not the one that was about to fuck her up against the wall, though was I?!" Harry lowered his voice to a hiss, but as she pressed her ear to the door she could still make out every word.

"Jealousy... That a new thing for ya Hazza, how's it feeling there?"

The laugh Harry gave was inspired by anything but humour. "She's not a prize Niall... She's a person... You can't win her or own her..."

"Ah, here we go, here comes the objectifying crap. Happy, hippy, Harry, just as horny as the rest of us but has to..."

Abbey had heard enough, pushing open the door she scowled at the both of them and watched them both wither under her glare. "STOP! Have you bloody heard yourselves?... You can't squabble and argue over me like a new fucking toy!..."

"That's what I-..."

"Hush up Styles," She silenced him with a point of her finger. "don't interrupt my flow, about tired of men thinking they know what I want... I know what I want, not you lot!"

"Fine, good... So," Niall looked at Harry for his camaraderie. "Who do ya want?" His hands palm up as he stared at her.

Harry pursed his lips, his eyes wide in expectation for her answer.

She looked between them, back and forth. Such opposites but both equally as appealing, like a menu with too many of your favourite dishes when you're absolutely ravenous.

Dark, dreamy, finger teasing curls.

Blonde, cropped temptations begging for touches.

Emerald gems full of secrets and promises.

Sky blue depths, shining with temptations.

Sketches of inks, telling of a lurking bad boy, hinting at the story etched on his skin, just needing exploration.

A blank canvas, smooth and simply asking to be worshipped, to look deeper than the cover...

ARGHH FUCK!

She stomped her foot hard on the kitchen tiles and threw her hands up in the air with exasperation.

"WELL I DON'T BASTARD, FUCKING KNOW DO I?!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature content!

Niall cursed under his breath as he turned around to brace his hands on the kitchen counter as Harry ran a hand over his face.

"That's ok Abbey, it's fine... You don't need to choose..."

Niall shot Harry a 'what the fuck' look over his shoulder. "What ya talking about, man? Doesn't have to choose? What kinda kinky fuckery you got in mind or are we drawing up a rota?"

"I meant, she doesn't have to have either of us, we can just all be friends and..."

"No!" Niall and Abbey stared at each other as they both spoke in unison.

"Um..." Awkwarrrrrd... "I mean, unless you just want friendship, then..."

"No, no, no... I wasn't saying that." Harry's hand punctuated his point as he spoke.

"I... Just, I still can't believe this is happening, I mean, it's crazy... you know?"

They both looked back at her in a way that said they didn't know at all, as if it was completely normal? How can this be a normal situation in anyone's world?

As they stood shaking their heads, she covered her face with her hands to fight the urge to scream. Abbey jumped as she felt a consoling hand on her shoulder that pulled her into a hug and she instantly knew it was Harry from the scent that was so uniquely him. She shamefully breathed him in as she buried her face into his chest, idly wondering how he was managing to hold her so tightly whilst gently stroking her head. As fingertips brushed back the hair from her face, she realised they weren't Harry's at all. The warmth of Niall's chest brushed her back as he stepped closer.

"Sorry Abs, you don't need us fighting over ya like dogs with a bone."

She felt lips on her temple and didn't even care whose they were. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't know. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and this whole week would have been a dream. Either way, through one reason or another I'd wake up screaming!" She bit her lip as she reminded herself to stop talking.

"Good reasons, we only want good reasons for screaming in this house!" Harry's deep, rich tone hummed against her cheek as he spoke and Abbey lifted her face to look at him and smile. Harry returned her smile, cupping her jaw as he brought his lips down to hers with the softest kiss. She leant into the touch before remembering Niall and pulled away guiltily, looking around to gage his reaction, but the look on his face was not what she had expected. His eyes were hooded and held a certain sense of determination and decision and closed the small gap between them. Bracing her face within both his palms and pulled her lips to his harder and faster than the kiss of Harry. Abbey staggered into him in surprise as he seemed to try to prise her from Harry's grip, who's hold only relinquished slightly before Niall pulled away. Before her brain could catch up, it was Harry's lips stealing her thoughts once more and she couldn't help but moan wantonly at this prospect as she reached to her tip toes and grasped his hair with both hands.

Abbey pressed herself tight to Harry's chest, wanting to feel every inch of his lithe, solid frame as their kiss deepened. Lost in the rhythm of their moving lips, the feel of hands on her hips from behind as the warmth of another body enclosed around her back had her mind spinning as she instinctively pushed her ass against Niall. His mouth closed in around the curve of her throat, teeth grazing her skin, nipping before sucking on a sweet spot that had her break her kiss from Harry, dropping her head back onto Niall's shoulder.

She heard the whisper of "Oh, she likes that Nialler." But she wasn't sure she was even entirely in her body right now. As a second pair of lips went to work on the other side of her neck, Abbey gave a cry and her knees weakened, thankful for the many hands holding her up while roaming over her body in a melee of worshipping touches.

"Oh God..." She actually could be praying, but was it for mercy or for it never to stop?

A voice, saying something... "Do you like this Abbey?" Harry.

"God, yesss..."

"You want this?" Niall

"Please..." Was she begging? Never.

"Both of us?" Harry, his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke.

"Please... Yes, please..." Not begging, just really polite...

A soft chuckle, hot breath tickled the skin of her neck, making her shiver. "Greedy girl..." Niall kissed the spot his breath had just teased and strong sets of hands started to lead her somewhere. Abbey opened her eyes reluctantly to see more stairs and up she went step by step, Harry leading the way with Niall close behind her until they reached double white doors at the top.

Harry opened them, revealing a large room, with the biggest bed she had ever seen. Everything was in silvers, greys and black with large well used, white candles placed around on various surfaces.

Before she could take any more notice of her new surroundings or think what it meant there were hands around her waist, pulling her against a solid chest. Fingers meeting skin as they pushed up her t-shirt to trace the soft skin of her tummy. She watched through hooded eyes as Harry moved around the room lighting the candles, flame jumping up hungrily, licking at the air with sudden life.

"Jeez, Harry, not too many, we're not sacrificing her."

Weren't they??

Harry smirked but didn't answer as he defiantly lit one more and moved to draw the floor to ceiling curtains, instantly changing the mood of the room in a well practiced way.

He moved to the bedside cabinet, and opened a drawer, happy with whatever he found inside he closed it again and finally fixed his attention back on Abbey in a way that had her wilting in Niall's arms.

He reached out to take her hand, pulling her out of Niall's hands and into his and she swayed them gently, soothingly, like a dance.

"You look nervous..."

Did she?

"Don't be. You're in charge. You don't like anything, you say and it stops, straight away, ok? No question, no judgement." Harry was suddenly in a new element, a man, wiser way beyond his years and hers.

His lips seized hers and Abbey practically tried to climb him as she felt the air on her back. He lifted her shirt over the lace of her bra, she broke the kiss as he lifted it over her head, folding it and dropping it onto a nearby chair. She watched where it landed and then turned back to Harry but he was no longer above her but sinking to his knees at her feet and taking hold of the button of her jeans.

Freeing her, he pulled them over her hips and she felt the warmth of Niall move closer, entwining the fingers of both their hands to steady her.

"Step baby, I gotcha..." She leant against Niall as Harry slipped off her shoes and removed her jeans completely. Once again placing them neatly on the chair.

He remained on his knees, green eyes staring up at her as if he was there to serve her every wish... and maybe he was? He wasn't doing too bad a job so far.

She stood in just her lace bra and knickers, thankful they were at least the same colour, more from luck than judgement. Abbey was very aware she should feel self-conscious, she normally would. But with the way Harry's eyes roamed over her hungrily and Niall's lips idly ran up and down her neck and shoulder with the lightest of touches, his fingertips caressing her skin like a long-lost map of precious treasure and his evident desire brushing against her ass through his jeans with every move. She felt like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Harry's eyes didn't leave hers as he moved close, his hot breath hitting the coolness over her arousal through the fine fabric of her panties. Fingers touches ran up the back of her legs and Abbey was sure she must be trembling as his thumbs swept over her knees, taking his own sweet, agonising time to touch her where she so desperately needed him. Her breaths were ragged, uneven, and she reached up to wrap her hand around the back of Niall's neck, his arm around her waist, holding her in place, giving her much needed support.

Harry's hands finally reached her hips, long fingers slipping beneath the material of her panties to dig into the flesh of her ass as his thumbs rolled against the soft spots just inside the points of her hips. Dark curls hung into his eyes as he licked his lips and kissed her in the gentlest of ways against her aching bud of nerves. Abbey cried out, her knees practically buckling at the jolt of pleasure that bolted through her. Certain she would have sunk to the floor if not for Niall's grasp on her. Her nails scored the nape of his neck as she tried to comprehend the magnitude of the effect this was having on her and Niall cooed soothingly to her ear, words she was beyond making sense of, before he nipped her lobe, making her gasp.

Harry pulled her closer by his hold her hips, his mouth pressed to the material barrier between him and her sex. Was he rocking her hips, or was it her?

Abbey cried out again as Harry's lips turned to teeth and he nipped against the throbbing ache. Niall's hands peeled away the cup of her bra, catching her nipple between his fingers as he hungrily palmed her breast. Thankful for his other arm that was wrapped around her waist, surely keeping her on her feet as his teeth grazed sharply over her pulse point. Abbey was no longer responsible for the noises she made as she reached out a hand to thread into the thick dark head of curls beneath her, pulling Harry tighter against her, making him hiss against the soaked skin.

His fingers left her ass cheek and in one swift motion, her panties were sliding to the floor and his mouth descended on her like a starving man with a delicacy. His tongue danced over her skilfully. A master at work as he played her like a fine-tuned instrument. Harry seemed to know exactly what Abbey needed before she even knew it herself. She arched back into Niall, panting as she began to climb, he stroked and touched her swollen breasts with a frenzy of soft caresses and heightened pinches as her chest heaved heavily beneath his expert hands. He bit into her neck, suckling with such ferocity it was sure to leave a mark. Abbey wanted to be marked, wanted to wear his brand.

Niall's hand left her breasts, sweeping down her back and over her ass before she realised their intent. Cursing loudly as she felt his finger breech her, she bucked against Harry's mouth, his hands tightening to hold her in place as Niall slowly filled her, stroking up a steady rhythm of delicious torture.

"Fuck... oh fuck... oh fuck..." She barely recognised her own voice as the knot low in her tummy tightened, she didn't know where to go, who to touch, who to praise.

Higher she climbed, sandwiched between, lips, fingers and bodies, her head dropped back, jaw slack and nails digging deep wherever they may lie. Abbey submitted to their mercy and her body's whim until she shattered with a cry of sweet agonising bliss and her thoughts obliterated to anything but sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. please let me know what you think. good or bad! xx


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content!

Abbey felt like she was floating until she realised her feet literally had left the floor. As she was laid down in the middle of the plush bed, it hugged her body as she sank into the mattress and she looked up into two of the most handsome faces she could imagine.

The voice of insecurity raised its head and she moved to cover herself with her hands. When was her bra taken off?

"No, no, no..." Harry's low voice rumbled softly as he gently pulled her hands back to her sides.

"That's not fair, you can't hide from us Abs" Niall added as he lay down beside her, propping his head on his elbow before he sucked on his finger, pulling it from his mouth with a pop. "Mm, Harry, I think you got the best deal there, ya know? Delicious."

Harry's brow rose in surprise before he simply nodded smugly and smiled.

Abbey covered her face in embarrassment and heard Niall laugh, "Maybe we should tie her hands to the bed Harry, what ya reckon?"

Abbey instantly sat up, scooting her ass up to the pillows as she looked between them. Her kink factor had already met new limits, was she ready for bondage?

As if carefully considering Niall's idea, Harry rubbed his finger across his lips and she noted absently, how pink and swollen they seemed. His eye narrowed at her in thought. "Hmm... Think I'd quite like her to use her hands though." He cocked his head as his focus turned to Niall for his opinion.

"Yeah... Yeah, fair point that. Blindfold?"

Harry shook his head again. "No... I like her eyes too much."

"Eh, alright then." The bed dipped and Niall quickly moved to the foot of the bed, taking a hold of her ankles and pulling her back down the bed. She let out a yelp of surprise, arms flailing until she found Niall raised above her on his taught outstretched arms and froze beneath his smiling face. "So..." He looked down between them, seemingly enjoying the view, his knees between her parted thighs, he carefully licked his lips. "I'm feeling over dressed."

He knelt upright, revealing his chest inch by glorious inch as he pulled his shirt over his head, and dropping it to the floor. Abbey's fingers twitched wanting to run through the fine splattering of hair and she watched eagerly as he went to work on his belt, tugging the leather through the metal of the buckle and popping his fly one button at a time, revealing tight fitting boxers.

"Are you still having fun Abbey?"

Abbey nodded but couldn't quite make her eyes meet his, transfixed by the outline of the effect she was having on him. Her, Abigail Miller, occasional hair brusher, minimum wage bar maid at Borders. Shit... Now ex barmaid of Borders. Was inspiring... That. Even within the confines of his pants he was impressive, and fuck, it had been a long damn time.

He laughed softly, obviously noticing her cause for distraction and lay down beside her. About to turn to face him, Abbey's attention was stolen by Harry stretching out on her opposite side. Her lips parting in a silent 'ohh' as she discovered he was undressed down to his underwear also. Harry simply smiled softly and gently brushed the hair back from her face.

"I like your tattoo..."

Abbey blinked before realising he meant the 'sisters' tattoo on her ankle with a blue love heart, Tasha's favourite colour. As if he thought she needed clarification, Harry leaned to reach down to trace a delicate touch over the inked skin that had her squirming. Since when was the ankle been an erogenous zone? "It's sweet, family is important." He looked down over his own body, silently pointing out various tattoos of letters and years as her hand wandered on its own accord to stroke over the large intricate butterfly on his toned stomach.

Harry met her eyes and smiled at her tentative touch, his gaze lit up with an intoxicating blur of lust and tenderness that put her nerves at ease and made her libido sing.

She gasped in surprise, green eyes continued to hold her hostage as a soft open-mouthed kiss planted gently over her shoulder and large hands pulled her hungrily back to feel the pressing desire of Niall.

Harry's smile blurred to a fade as Abbey's eyes rolled closed and she was carefully laid back flat with soft, assertive hands.

Two sets of lips either side of her throat as doting touches explored her body, delicate and demanding, both as expert as each other as she writhed impatiently under their attention.

She arched her back from the bed, needing so much more, her thighs rubbing together as she twisted her fingers within the silky sheets beneath her. She felt celebrated, no inch of her left untouched, worshiped. She tried to open her eyes, but they were too heavy with the intoxication of euphoria to do little more than flutter.

She was drowning, lost, but it still wasn't enough and she ached to feel, agonised for more and with a blind hand reached out. Taking a hold of the back of a neck until a mouth met hers and she let the kiss demand what she couldn't form the words to ask for.

Finally, Abbey felt the weight of a body on hers and she gratefully parted her legs to allow him to sink between them, moaning with the new promise of true satisfaction as she felt his hot length press against her tummy between them. Lips never leaving hers, she heard a soft chuckle beside as lips brushed her temple.

The bed dipped, a drawer opened and closed and the lips left hers making her whimper in disapproval.

She lifted her head to look through hooded, curious eyes to see Niall rolling on a condom from tip, all the way to his thick base, his head bowed in concentration.

Harry swept her hair back behind her ear.

"Don't worry, he's coming back to you. We've just got to make sure we take good care of you...." He smiled before leaning down to kiss her with a passion she wasn't expecting before he pulled away and green eyes were replaced by blue.

Abbey sucked in a breath as Niall crawled back over her body, his face set in a hungry determination. She reached up her hands, roaming over his chest, brushing through the fine hairs, finger tips teasing the small buds of his nipples beneath them. Her hands moved to grip his upper arms as the first touch of him brushed against her wetness, making her shiver with nerves and anticipation. She buried her face in his neck, breaths heavy as inch by inch he lit up her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels resting against his ass, as he took his sweet time to fill her. The hot pants of his breath in her hair a tell-tale sign that he joined her in her struggle.

Her feet urged him forwards, deeper. Her urgency seemingly unravelling his resolve in an instant and she cried out as their bodies came together in a surge of power. Her thighs aching with how tight she gripped him as they began to move together. All conscious thought or movement abandoned, making way for pure instinct and impulse. Rolling hips, eager hands had her climbing higher.

Teeth and nails meeting hot, singing skin she gasped in surprise as her body left the bed, Niall lifting her up to sit in his lap. Legs folded behind her, his hands only needing to guide her rhythm for a few beats before she was riding him hard towards both of their oblivion. Locking eyes with him in a mix of clumsy kisses and curses until every muscle within her tensed, strong arms catching her, gathering her to his hard chest and holding her close as she was lost once again.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content!

"Well now I'm a little jealous" The voice was low, melodic and seemingly all too far away. Abbey cracked her heavy eyes to find him. Harry was stood the other side of the room, his back against the wall, unashamedly naked and rightfully so. The flames of the candles around him licked at the air, light and shadow dancing over his flawless skin like flickering fingers.

Oh gosh, she wanted him, how could she still want more after everything she'd felt so far... if only her every muscle wasn't jelly and she could move. Her fingertips twitched towards him and she heard herself whimper helplessly as a slow crooked grin split his face, just the tip of his tongue visible from within his perfect teeth. Oh, yes, let no one be fooled, Harry Styles knew exactly the power he possessed.

She was fucked in every sense of the word, the word itself never having felt so meaningful.

She felt a chaste kiss to her temple as the bed dipped before she was alone on the king size bed. She licked her lips, her mouth dry, as she summoned the energy to try and move, no sooner doing so before Harry was walking towards her, collecting a glass of water from beside the bed on his way.

When had he got that? Had he left the room while her and Niall...

"Thirsty work?" Harry helped her sit up and placed the ice cool glass in her hand, fresh ice cubes clinking against the side of the glass. She looked at him, wanting to ask the question but unsure of the words to use. He just shrugged and smiled. "I'm the jealous type..."

Abbey looked around for Niall, just as she heard the sound of the water from ensuite shower start to run. "And, it looks like I'm not the only one..." Harry concluded as he sat down beside her and urged her to have a drink with a nod of his head. The water was as refreshing as it promised and she downed nearly half the glass instantly.

Harry smoothed over her hair, his large hand coming to rest on her shoulder as his fingertips gently massaging her in the subtlest way.

"Are you still having fun Abbey?"

She nodded, her once

tired eyes now feeling as wide as saucers.

"Good, that's good... Did you want me to leave you alone to rest?"

She shook her head hard, and Harry laughed softly.

"Then what is it you would like to do?" He ran just a single fingertip down the back of her arm and, like a magic touch, every weary part of her woke up like a switchboard regaining power. No sooner had the possibility entered her head, she pounced.

Harry grunted softly at the impact of her body crashing into his, her legs wrapping around him as he caught her. Threading her fingers in silky dark curls she cradled his head and kissed him with everything she had left, because he did ask, and that was exactly what she would like to do... Him.

She felt his answering smile against her lips as his muscles flexed around her and he gathered her up in his arms.

Harry led the pace, slow and tender, as if taking his time to feel her as he slowly laid her back on the tangle of sheets.

His lips broke away as he rested his forehead to hers and ran the tip of his nose gently down the length of hers until their lips brushed together in a ghost of a kiss. Eyes closed, Abbey raised her head to chase his lips for more, hearing him smile, she had to open her eyes to see the dimples she knew all too well would greet her.

Annoyingly, charmingly perfect. Curls falling into his face and eyes dancing as he looked down at her, tantalisingly close, maddeningly all too far away she scowled up at him. Why was he there and not here?

She reached out to pull him back down but instead he gently entwined their fingers, carefully locking each of their hands together and placing them either side of her head with a soft shake of his head.

"Patience..." He leant down to sip a kiss from her lips, whispering against her. "Trust me."

She kissed the air as he moved just out of reach and she growled in frustration, causing the arc of his brow. "Really? Growling now?..."

"Has no one ever told you, it's not nice to tease?!"

That damn dimple flashed again as a crooked smile crept across his face before he fought it back. His lips parted as if about to retort but with a shake of his head seemed to simply settle for, "We'll see about that, shall we?"

Harry squeezed her fingers within his as if to remind her of his hold on her, their palms pressed together, he carefully settled his weight over her.

As Abbey felt his hardened tip brush her inner thigh, she arched off the bed as best she could, seeking him out blindly to be where she craved. His slender hips fit so perfectly between her legs, she couldn't lay still, she couldn't wait. She didn't need foreplay; his existence was more foreplay than she'd ever had in her life and she needed him now.

His breath shuddered into the curve of her neck, followed by what she expected to be a kiss but at the feel of the nip of his teeth she arched deeper. Rewarded by the feel of the width of his cock brushing against her slick core only for him to instantly pull his hips away and deny her more, making her whimper out loud in disapproval.

"I know baby, I know, but not yet... soon, I promise soon..."

Pouting petulantly, Abbey ran the tips of her toes along the backs of his calves, rolling her hips to seek out his contact. Unable to lay still, until finally Harry gave her his lips. She tried to reach up to him but his hold on her hands was inescapable so she dug her heels into his ass to try to force him closer. But to no avail, he was just too strong and as she felt his muscles bunch above her, he was immovable.

She was a nanosecond from a tantrum but was instantly diffused by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

She could sense Niall in the room, but the way Harry had her pinned made it impossible to look at him, Harry lifted his head, leaning over her like a lion with its prey and some form of unspoken conversation seemed to take place that concluded with a slow shake of Harry's head, his fingers digging into her to the brink of pain that felt utterly possessive. With that she was without doubt Harry was not going to share her any more.

The bedroom door closed a little harder than seemed necessary and then cool green eyes saying a million different things settled down on her with all his attention.

Abbey thought he was about to say something... he looked almost apologetic... but before she could try and work out why, he was kissing her again, diffusing her thoughts completely.

All else was forgotten and this time he was no longer holding back.

Teeth mixed with lips as he stretched her wrists above her head on the bed, capturing both within one of of his hands. Long slender fingers easily wrapping around to hold her where he wanted her as his free hand explored her unhindered. No inch left untouched or wanted, ever moving lower, her hips rocking in anticipation, ready to fuck whatever he will allow her to and as the first fingertip met her sex she let out a whispered "Yesssss..." of gratitude as her hips bucked up in demand.

Harry's touch began gentle... curious even and a warmth spread through her, ready to go over just at the promise of him, from the buildup of anticipation.

She twisted against his hold, yet didn't want freedom, she wanted to be his, she just needed any part of him inside of her.

Abbey's body arched beneath him, lifting higher with every moment his touch moved deeper until her breasts flattened against the solid wall of his chest. As his thumb stroked over her already thrumming clit, it felt like a bolt of electricity and her body hungrily moved against him to try to get what she needed. Her eyes closed, lips slack, the skin of her wrists burned so sweetly, only intensifying every other sensation she felt as if he had to hold onto her so tightly to stop her slipping from his grasp. She could seriously cum the hardest of her life just from a single finger, close so very close... And then all was taken away.

"No... No. Please?!" She felt the sting of threatened tears, this wasn't fair and she opened her eyes to glare at him like a woman possessed. Clamping her legs back around him, she pulled him close with all her might. Spurred on by anger and frustration, she took him by surprise and managed to pull him off balance against her, feeling him so very close to what she wanted, who needed hands to have control? She rolled her hips against the underside of his silky skinned erection, letting him feel the exact effect of all he had done to her. Her thighs ached with the refusal to let him go and she was rewarded by a breathless curse of 'Fuck!..." into her hair as his cock jerked impatiently between them.

"Good idea... hurry up already..."

"I need a-... Are you on any contraception?"

Abbey shook her head, of course she wasn't... she didn't have a sex life.

"OK" He nodded, before stretching out towards the draw but still refusing to let her go and instead contorting his body in a nearly impossible way to open that draw at the side of the bed.

Harry ripped the foil packet open with his teeth, rolling the condom on so deftly with one hand, it was easy to see it was a well practised move.

Then his eyes met hers and the moment seemed to pause as the air grew heavy, seeming to weigh down on her as she tried to drag it down into her lungs. He slowly reached to take hold of both of her hands again and holding them either side of her head.

It was time...

Her lips answered the moment his asked as they came down on her with a tenderness that took her by surprise. Abbey felt his knees part her thighs further and his weight settle fully between them. Her ass lifted from the bed in eager anticipation and his finger tips bit into her pulse points as his deep, broken moan hummed into the kiss. His swollen tip slipping against her entrance, she arched deeper for that first true contact that she hadn't truly realised the magnitude of her need for until that moment.

She closed her eyes at the feel of her body stretching around him, welcoming him until their hips met and he stilled above her. Chests brushing against each other with slow, heavy breaths, she opened her eyes and lost her breath completely at the sight. Dark curls falling around careful green eyes that seemed to be trying to read the very depths of her soul.

"You OK?..."

Abbey almost wanted to laugh at the question, but the sweet sincerity in Harry's face had her sobered with endearment. She offered him a smile of reassurance as she lifted her head to give him the simplest of kisses. The slightest of movement making their hips shift against one another with a delicious friction that had her sucking back a gasp and her inner walls tightened around him needily. She watched in fascination at the way his eyes rolled closed and lips fell slack and marvelled she had that kind of effect over a man like him.

As Harry began to move, she wanted to beg for her hands, wanted desperately to touch him, but the exhilarating rush of tingles that raced through her every time she tried and failed to escape his hold had her battling with mixed desires. Hot breath against her neck, tender kisses to her skin, each thrust of his hips a little less gentle, a little more urgent in their demands had her body lifting to meet him, to move with him with a fever that she was beginning to wonder whether she would be able handle. The bed buckled beneath them and moans mingled as the smell of sex filled the air and she felt his muscles flex over her. She was literally on the tiptoes of her feet, needing him deeper, impossibly so as she was all aware he filled her fully. Their bodies growing slick with the heat they made, he pushed himself upright. Biceps contorting like thick ropes, straining the tattoos that adorned them as he then brought his mouth down around her nipples. Lips and teeth working in worship that had her giving thanks to a God she wasn't even sure she believed in, what a way to get acquainted with an ultimate maker. But the way in which he moved and enticed, the way he made her feel and how he looked amongst the flickering candle light, made her think maybe it wasn't heaven but hell she should be calling out to.

As she felt her release build, she found herself not wanting it to end yet and she tensed, trying to create a distance from the spot he met so perfectly with every move and Harry seemed to instantly sense something was wrong, so attentive and in tune with her body.

His voice seemed to take his every effort as he asked "What's wrong?..."

She licked her dry lips, and tried to find her own voice but simply shook her head to reassure him, nothing was. He instantly released her hands, cupping her face and kissed her deeply as if he could enchant her by doing so... and who knows, maybe he could? His movements had slowed, yet still stroked at the smouldering heat he had created as he took his weight on his elbows and cradled her shoulders. "Tell me?"

Feeling foolish, but incapable of thinking of a lie... she simply confessed. "I just don't want it to end yet..."

The smile that inched over his face was so adoring it could melt her locked away, protected heart if she wasn't careful.

"This isn't the only time Abbey, not unless you say it is... I don't plan on giving you up easily" His breathing a little more under control he kissed just below her ear before he whispered. "So what do you say I make you cum harder than you ever have in your life?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I really hope you like reading this as much I liked writing it! Thank you again. PLEASE let me know your thoughts! xx


	11. Chapter Eleven

Her pillow was hard... she inhaled deeply and the undeniable scent of masculinity washed through her senses. Sleep began to fade, just as her pillow shifted beneath her cheek. Abbey opened her eyes and instantly came to see a dusky nipple and the butterfly tattoo an inch from her nose.  
Well, oh shit.  
Her arm was draped over his flat stomach, slowly rising with the steady breaths of deep sleep. She looked up to take in his face, eyelashes fanned over his cheeks, soft pink lips parted slightly. He looked like an angel, but as her memory came rushing back to her, she knew without doubt he was no angel.  
Harry's hand rested on hers and she blushed fiercely at the sight of a perfect set of teeth marks sunk into, of all things, a bible tattoo that was etched into his forearm. But she hadn't been able to help herself, Abbey had no idea that being held in that position would hit so deep, that her leg held that way would... She had cum far too noisily the first time, she had to try to stay quiet the second but had quickly realised by the third it was a pointless endeavour. She had no idea her body was capable of feeling that way, but he did, and he had known exactly how to make her feel it too. That made her an irrational combination of gratitude and jealousy. Harry was an amazing lover, instinctive, sensitive, attentive, but she was under no disillusion that it all came from experience. Right now she was not only envious of any other woman before her, she hated herself for being shit scared about the fact she was certain there'd be many more to follow her.  
She needed to pee, she looked around for what she knew was the ensuite. The room was now dark, the once lingering sun now long gone from behind the curtains and all the candles were out. She wondered when he had done that? Abbey couldn't remember falling asleep; she suspected it was more a case of passing out. She toyed with the mental image of Harry moving around the room, blowing out the flames before climbing back into bed with her to sleep.  
But, before she could really explore that, she really needed to pee.  
Abbey slowly and quietly slipped away from him, and carefully moved off the bed, but quick, long fingers captured hers to stop her in her tracks. She looked around to see large green eyes, boyish in their confusion staring up at her.  
"Where are you going?" His deep voice was rich with sleep. "You're not leaving, are you?"  
Abbey shook her head. "Bathroom..."  
Harry hesitated, his hand lingering on hers before he nodded what seemed to be his acceptance and released her from his hold.  
Her reflection in the mirror above the basin showed her remaining mascara in all the wrong places. She cupped her hands beneath the soothing warm water and splashed water on her face before she headed back to Harry make-up free and freckles full force. She tentatively opened the door, expecting him to have fallen back to sleep but as she stepped back into the bedroom she found him laid on his side, watching her.  
"Hi."  
He didn't reply, simply just pulled back the covers, the crisp sheets rustling as he held them open in invitation to her. She quickly hurried to accept, thankful to hide her nakedness as he covered her, tucking her into his side. As she rested her head on his shoulder, he seemed the perfect fit.  
"I was worried you were going to find Niall."  
His words took her by surprise for many reasons. Firstly as she hadn't expected him to say that, and the insecurity seemed so out of character, but mostly because she hadn't even thought about Niall.   
She lifted her head "Niall? Where is Niall?" The look of alarm in those green eyes instantly made her regret asking.  
"Um, I- I don't know. In one of the other rooms I guess. You want to- you want to find him?"  
Did she? She looked at Harry, and knew without doubt and shook her head no before settling back into the crook of his arm that felt just meant for her as she tried to ignore the guilt as she slipped back to sleep.  
What was that noise?  
It came again followed by a "Harry?"  
Knocking... Niall!  
Abbey moved to sit up, just as the comfort of Harry's chest carefully moved from beneath her and his voice, heavy with sleep croaked. "Gimme a minute." He made sure all of Abbey's dignity was covered by the sheet, despite Abbey's thought that Niall had already seen all she had to offer. Harry sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his jeans from their abandonment on the floor, just as the ringing of a phone sounded through the door. She knew that ring tone, it was hers.   
Harry opened the door a crack, jeans unbuttoned and bare chest blocking Niall from her view and in turn, her from his.  
"Sorry, but this thing has gone off about a hundred times this morning, figured must be important."   
Abbey cringed as Niall's tone sounded clipped and formal, so much un-Niall-like.   
The door closed and Harry came back to bed with her now silent phone in his hand. She took it cautiously, memories of all the bad things from the day before flooding back to her, paparazzi and Handy Andy.  
The main missed calls were listed as 'Mum' and a random number she didn't recognise and a hundred was an over statement but there were definitely more than ten. The phone suddenly sprung to life again and her hand shook as she looked at the unregistered number that lit up the screen. She looked up at Harry, whose eyes mirrored her own confusion and concern. "Want me to answer it for you?"  
But no, if it was the press that would only cause more of a shit storm.  
Taking a deep breath, her thumb swiped to accept and she lifted the phone to her ear. Despite having summoned all her resolve, her voice sounded small and timid as she answered. "Hello?"  
For a moment there was silence, then a sharp intake of breath before the soft sound of what she thought was crying? "Who is this?"  
A sniff and another breath filled her ear and she was about to ask again when they finally spoke. "Abbey?..."  
Her blood ran cold and her heart stuttered but she refused to believe it.  
"Um.... Yes?" She felt Harry's hand stroke her arm and looked up at him once again, his face full of questions.   
"It's... It's me, It's Tasha."  
Abbey lost her grip on the phone, it was like what she imagined seeing a ghost would be like and as she covered her mouth she just stared at her phone laying on the bed.  
Harry hesitated a moment before he took the phone himself.   
"Who is this?"  
His expression only became more curious as he held the phone to his chest in an effort to mute it. "Your sister?" His eyes glanced down to the tattoo on Abbey's foot. "You don't want to talk to her?"  
"I just, I just haven't for 7,223 days..." This had his brow pinched so tightly together it almost looked painful and she took the phone from him with trembling fingers. She had really begun to think she was dead.  
"Tasha? Is it really...?"  
"I have to see you. I have to see you now."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Abbey picked at the stitching of the Audi's leather backseat.

"I don't like it. I don't like it at all." Niall said for the millionth time. "It's Papz, it's a trick."

"Well, like we agreed, Abbey needs to find out for sure and that's why we're here." Harry replied forever patient.

"I'm tellin' ya—"

"Stop!!" Abbey exclaimed from her seat, the leather creaked as both men turned to look at her. "Look, I didn't ask you to come. Thank you for caring, but it was her, it was her voice!"

"Yeah, but what if—"

"I'D KNOW!!" She cut Niall off before he could share any more of his conspiracy theories. Seriously, that boy should have been on the X-files not the X-Factor!

"It's just been a long time since you heard her voice, maybe you—"

"NO." Not even Harry's reasoning would work right now. "It was her and I know it." Abbey snatched at the door handle as a series of clicks sounded around her as the central locking was activated. Well, wasn't that just cute. Trying the door to be sure, it confirmed she was indeed locked in and her palm slapped the glass of the window in frustration. "You can't keep me a prisoner! This is so like false imprisonment, kidnapping.... Illegal type.... Shit!"

"Abbe—"

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT!!!" Hell, yes, she was stamping her feet, she was rapidly heading to full on meltdown tantrum territory in approximately ten seconds if they didn't let her out of this damned car to get to Tasha.

Harry and Niall turned to each other and shared a look, did they honestly think they had a choice about this?

Just as she was about to hit melting point her breath caught in her throat and shock drained away all the fight she had as a woman cautiously stepped into view.

Looking around her, at first her glance seemed to dismiss the car until she looked again and her eyes saw through the windscreen and locked with Abbey's. She brought a trembling hand up to cover her mouth and Abbey suddenly realised she had mirrored the exact same thing herself.

The same blue eyes she saw every day in the photo at her bedside filled with tears. Her hair was short now, stylish, but there was no mistaking her.

Harry and Niall looked between them both, the family resemblance was unmistakable and with a soft series of clicks the central locking released.

But Abbey was frozen.

Neither woman moved.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Abbey had to force her eyes from Tasha to look at Harry. "What? No..."

"I could?" She shook her head at Niall. No, No... She opened the door, a breeze whipping her hair around her face as she closed it softly after her.

Tasha took a step towards her and stopped, her smile quivering with withheld tears.

In all her dreams Abbey had ran into Tasha's arms without hesitation, but she feared, just like in her fantasies, Tasha would disappear the moment she did so.

She brushed her hair from her face and took that first step to close the distance, Tasha carefully doing the same until they could almost touch but neither seemed to dare.

"I've thought about this moment a lot..."

It was Tasha speaking Abbey's own thoughts.

"Me too..." Abbey's voice was a whisper.

What a surreal few days, maybe at some point 3 days ago, unbeknown to her, she had slipped into a coma and this was all just a crazy dream?

"You got big..."

"I got old."

Tasha laughed through her threatened tears and it was the most beautiful sound Abbey had ever heard.

"Still my baby sister." Tasha's tears suddenly spilled freely down her cheeks. "Oh God, do you hate me?"

Abbey could no longer hold back her own sobs and she had no idea who moved first but in a blink, they were holding each other, holding each other so tightly, fearful of the other disappearing once again.

"You don't hate me?"

Abbey shook her head against Tasha's shoulder.

"I love you Abbey."

Abbey held her tighter with a wave of new tears at the much longed-for words.

"I love you too, I miss you, I need you"

Tasha rubbed over Abbey's back, her embrace tightening. "I'm here, but Abs, it's me that needs you this time."

Time had seemed so jilted since they had gotten back in the car, she had introduced Tasha to Harry and Niall. All polite hellos with Tasha looking as bewildered as Abbey had once felt on meeting them.

Every day she had written to Tasha, sometimes more than once, but now, sat here back in Harry's living room, the silence stretched out agonisingly between them.

Abbey looked at her sister through the steam of her coffee as she lifted the mug to her lips. She looked so different, yet the same. In a way Abbey had forgotten to imagine that Tasha too would age too.

The guys had given them some space and banished themselves to another room and as Abbey took a sip of the hot coffee, Tasha cleared her throat.

"One Direction."

Abbey turned to her, eyebrows raised in question at her outburst.

"What?"

"One Direction."

"You've said that already..."

"Harry and Niall are from One Direction."

"I know..."

Tasha simply nodded then took a drink of her tea before looking at Abbey again. "I saw the pictures in the papers..."

Abbey dropped her head in her hands to cover her face. That wasn't the best impression to make.

"I saw about Andy too..." Tasha wrung her hands together, meeting Abbey's eyes before seeming to have to look away again. "Are you ok? He didn't... did he?"

Abbey looked up and shook her head no as Tasha continued.

Tasha visibly relaxed and released a long held breath. " Thank God. Abbey If I had known that you worked there... With that.... Man."

Abbey tried to order her thoughts to keep up with the day and follow the conversation and shook her head as if it would help. "What?"

"Abbey...." Tessa looked up at the ceiling, taking a moment before she looked back at her with tear filled eyes. "Andy is the reason I left."

"What?..."

"I... He... Well... Abbey, I guess you're tougher than me, because I... Well, I couldn't stop him."

"What??!"

"He... I... But, I couldn't tell anyone, I didn't know how and he said no one would believe me."

Abbey put down her coffee as carefully as she could, her hand shaking as she did so, but spilled some on the table despite her efforts. "What?... What are you, what are you saying?"

"Well, everyone knows I was a little... wayward back then... Mum, constantly disapproved of me, I don't blame her... and Andy he said... But I tried to tell Mum, but Nanna Jean had just passed away and... Well I didn't even manage to tell her, she just started ranting how I had better not have upset Andrew, that he was my boss and... well you know Mum. So, I realised, he was right, that people wouldn't believe me and there was no evidence, I'd stupidly seen to that."

Abbey's head was spinning, she could hear the words Tasha was saying but she couldn't quite let them sink in.

"So, I left... then I realised... Abbey I was pregnant, and well... I was so far along by then.... I thought I'd just stay away, have the baby, have the baby adopted and then one day soon I'd come home..."

Tasha was now talking a mile a minute and all Abbey could do was stare, wide eyed as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But... See, I fell in love with her, my baby, my daughter, and it wasn't her fault... and I knew I couldn't bring her home, I couldn't face Andy and Mum and Dad and I didn't want Hannah, that's her name, to know... weeks became months and then years..." Her voice faded to a whisper as her eyes lowered in what seemed to be shame. "...Decades, and it got harder and harder, until it was impossible to know how to come back, but when I saw you...What happened, when I heard, I just had to find a way to get back home, and now I hope, you'll believe me and maybe between us we can..."

"I would have always believed you..."

Tessa gave a quivering smile. "Thank you, but you were just a baby... how could I have told you? But if that bastard thinks he can hurt my baby sister and get away with it... He's pushed me too far, and maybe between us we can face him and put him where he belongs? And I just..." Tasha's face crumbled as her resolved finally gave away to sobs. "I just really want to come home."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Abbey hugged her jacket around her as she tentatively descended the stone steps one at a time, the air was icy-cold, and her denim coat did little to protect her from its bite. She shivered and looked up at the inky black sky and the wide faced moon as he stared down at her with what seemed a smile of helpless sympathy.

It had been one hell of a week, and who knew what would happen next week?

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her into a warm embrace that was a home she had been homesick for, for far too long.

She hugged Tasha back with all her might and pulled back to share the look of mutual pride and gratitude.

Tasha tugged on the lock of hair tucked behind Abbeys ear and smiled.

"You heard them Abs, with our statements and the photos along with Trudy's statement... and the two other girls he'd tried this with, he's not going to get away with any of this."

Abbey took a breath, feeling the weight of the world ease from her chest. One big problem solved, only a hundred to go.

On the way to the police station they had driven past the bar, all shut up and closed for business. It was sad really, it just seemed yet another victim of Andy.

Now she would never know if Bert got a second date.

Dave was waiting in the nearby car and as she opened the back door she tried to ignore the drop in her heart as the butterflies of hope quickly faded away at finding the seat empty.

"Hi..." Abbey greeted, meeting the cool gaze watching her through the rear-view mirror. Dave nodded, the slightest smile creasing the corner of his eyes as Tasha slipped in beside her.

"Oh, this is emptier than I expected..." Tasha frowned as she looked around. Abbey shrugged in what she hoped appeared to be nonchalance, after all, they had sent a car, they owed her nothing and had already done more than enough.

Sinking back into the plush black leather seat, Abbey turned her sights to outside world to hide her disappointment from Tasha. She loathed herself for feeling this way, she knew what it had been, knew not to get attached. She was a strong independent woman and she didn't need anyone but herself. She closed her eyes to try and force the belief onto her brain. No one, but her. For years it'd been her mantra and it was going to take more than a bad week and two hot boys to break her.

As she squeezed her eyes shut tight, a gentle hand slipped into hers and held her tight, for a moment it startled her, and she turned to look at her big sister, who's answering smile said it all. But it didn't have to be just her any more, did it?

"Abbey... I know I've been away too long, I know I let you down... I—"

"You didn't—"

"I did. You think mum and dad will ever forgive me?"

"Tasha, you've made their dreams come true and more, forgiveness isn't even a question and they love Hannah... I love Hannah."

Tasha gave a tight smile, her eyes wide as she fought back her emotions and her fingers locked tighter around Abbey's squeezing all the tighter. "She loves you too, all of you. I should have come back sooner, I should have—"

Abbey lifted their joined hands to hold them in both of hers. "Well, at least it wasn't any later...

"True... I've missed so much, I just wish there was a way I could go back and live every single day..."

The journal laying in the bag at Abbey's feet called to her for what must be the hundredth time since Tasha's return and Abbey wondered if now was that right time she was waiting for?

"...but I'll always regret—Why are we here?"

Abbey was cut off from her decision and looked up and around her at Tasha's question, and sure enough the car had stopped outside the boarded-up bar, looking all but deserted except for them as Dave dutifully walked around the car to open their door.

The girls stared up at the mountain of a man as he patiently held the door open for their exit, his dark glasses now covering his eyes, his grim set mouth gave away nothing.

"Er... Dave, I thought you were taking me home?"

"I just had instructions to bring you here and tell you the door was open."

Abbey and Tasha looked at one another in confusion.

"Ladies?" Dave implored, sweeping his hand towards the doors, which for the first time Abbey realised were slightly ajar.

A she stepped from the car, the cold air instantly whipped around her like the grip of long icy cold fingers and she brushed her hair away from her face as it clung to her skin in the wind and looked up at the now foreboding building that up until so recently had been like a second home to her.

Her eyes snapped back to Dave, narrowing in suspicion and so many questions she didn't know where to start.

"Nothing to worry about Miss. I promise."

"Well... I bloody hope so, because if I die, I'm holding you to that and I'm going to come back and haunt you and it won't be your head I make spin a one-eighty.... Get me?" She dropped her gaze to his crotch pointedly, before levelling him with a dead pan stare.

Dave rubbed his lips together to erase the threatening smile there.

"Got you." He gave a nod of his head as Abbey turned her attention back to the building, and after only three short steps she felt Tasha link arms and fall into stride with her.

They slowed down as they reached the steps and shared a silent look and held onto each other tighter.

Abbey peeled open the heavy wooden door and it was almost strange to find it exactly the same inside when nothing else outside was. With everything that had happened and changed it felt as if a year had past, not just six crazy days.

The stools were still upturned and balanced on the bar, towels lay over the pumps ready for a new day and the wooden tables scattered around waited expectantly for their visitors. The sight made her heart ache that the energy of the room was just naively anticipating what would never be again.

"Shit... This place hasn't changed a bit..." Tasha's voice echoed Abbey's thoughts and she looked over at her sister. "Does Burt still come in?" Abbey just nodded and smiled before giving a sad sigh.

"Well, he did. Dunno where he'll go now?"

"You're barring Burt?" Abbey swung round on her heel at the sound of the deep voice behind and slapped the white cotton shirt of the chest in front of her.

"Harry!! You fucker! Hello, heart attack!!"

Harry raised his hands in surrender before sulkily rubbing the spot she had slapped him.

"I told him it was a bad idea to surprise ya'" came the sing song Irish accent as Niall came into view from the back room eating a packet of salt and vinegar crisps. "Didn't I tell ya?' he added to Harry before scooping a hand full more into his mouth and chewing. To be honest with you though, I expected her to punch ya'." he added with a shrug.

Abbey looked between the two men, both dressed so relaxed and casual. They stood there as if them doing so was the most normal thing in the world, and although they both looked amazing, that wasn't enough to distract her from the fact that this was... weird.

"What are you doing here?... What are 'we' doing here?"

Harry rubbed his finger over his lips as he looked over at Niall.

"Don't be lookin' at me Harold, this was your idea..."

"Which you said was a great idea!" Harry implored with eager upturned hands.

"Still your idea though..." Niall shrugged.

With a deep breath Harry turned back to the girls. "OK, so we thought—"

Niall's forced cough interrupted Harry's sentence before he carried on. "Okay... I thought, and Niall agreed," He added with a pointed look at Niall. "That we could maybe invest in this place and that maybe the two of you would like to run it..."

"You bought us a bar?? Are you insane?" Abbey cut in, her voice so high it threatened the glasses.

"No!" Harry and Niall both answered in unison.

"No you're not insane or no you didn't buy us a bar?"

"Both... I mean, we checked the books and this place has a more than a healthy turnover but has room for improvement even still, so we have bought the bar for you guys to do whatever you want with..." Harry tried to explain, talking uncharacteristically fast in doing so. 

"You bought us a bar." Abbey folded her arms.

"No... I.. We... Ok, we bought you a bar." Harry's shoulders dropped and his eyes hung low as he peered up at her through his thick lashes in appeal for understanding.

Abbeys heart ached at the sight, but she had to listen to her head this time. "That is incredibly sweet, thank you so very much, but... You're insane"

"Well, let's not let us be insane Abs, I mean...." Tasha stepped forward to whisper urgently, she was looking a little pale with shock.

"No, Tash, we are strong, independent women and we don't need—"

"Ok, ok... Hear me out, it's just I just think that this place is just woven so deeply into your story that you deserve it, I know it's not all been good, it pulled you apart, but then, essentially it brought you back together," Harry's hands grew more and more animated as his passion grew" I think you've earned it by default through blood, sweat and too many tears, more so than 'weatherspoons' or whoever will take over and rip its heart out, for all you've been through this saga needs to end with a positive to make all the negatives worth it, make new memories and better ones..."

Everyone was now stood watching Harry, even Niall had stopped chewing and Abbey cleared her throat to fend off the lump that was building there. "I... It's just a lot... I don't want to take your money..."

"All the more reason why we want you to have it... How about we make a deal where through the profits you buy the bar from us and..." Harry reasoned, seemingly having gone from sweet guy, to hippy spokesman to business tycoon in as many minutes.

"Only if you make a profit and this is an actual business venture, not charity or anything... We don't want pity..." Harry held up a ringed hand to stop her.

"Why would we pity you? You're one of the toughest girls I've met. But as far as your business proposition goes—"

Harry looked back to Niall once again who gave his nod of approval. "Sounds fair to me H."

"Then we have a deal." Harry stretched out his hand to shake with his new business partner who stepped past the hand and into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Thank you."

She didn't need to see his face to know the grin that would be there, it just radiated from him as he hugged her tight. She left his arms to hug Niall and Tasha took her turn to hug the boys and Abbey looked around at the bar. Could the answer to all her problems actually be the thing she thought the problem was? Well, she really thought it could be.

"Well now that decisions made.... There is another one?" Niall interrupted her thoughts and she turned to find both boys looking at her hopefully before they looked between themselves to make their point.

"I thought you shouldn't mix business with pleasure?"

"Business should be pleasurable..."

"Well, I'm a busy business woman, maybe we need to discuss that rota?"

Nialls jaw dropped as Harry arched his brow.

"Oh Abbey... you know you're going to pay for that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU so much for reading, please let me know your thoughts. Thank you again and take care. Sammy xxx


End file.
